


Οι πεταλούδες ελεύθερες πετούν

by SmokeyFay



Series: Crack Pack [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Gen, implied baekhyun/taehyung
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyFay/pseuds/SmokeyFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Οι ζωες των νεων στην Αθηνα!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Οι πεταλούδες ελεύθερες πετούν

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authured by Bluequilllove (tumblr)  
> Οτι ορθογραφικά υπάρχουν θα διορθωθούν αργότερα
> 
> v - τασος  
> jimin - τζιμης  
> suga - αυγουστης δελτα  
> jin - διονυσης/νιονιος  
> hoseok - χαραλαμπος/χελιδονης  
> jungkook - θοδωρης-ακης  
> namjoon - νεκταριος  
> d.o - κωσταντινος  
> baekhyun - βαγγελης  
> suho - σωκρατης  
> sehun - σωτηρης  
> kai - γιαννη/dancing John  
> tao - ζωης  
> chanyeol - μανωλο (ειχε δει καποτε μια ισπανικη ταινια και το γυρισε σε μανωλο αντι για μανωλης )

ο τασος συγκατοικει με τον σωτηρη ο οποιον ειναι φοιτητης χημειας και ο σωτηρης ειχε βαλει αγγελια για συγκατοικο και που να ηξερε οταν ειδε τον τασο οτι ειχε κολλημα με τους εξωγηινος και με το να βρει τον διδυμο χαμενο του αδελφο που aparently ζει απεναντι αλλα προφανως δεν ειναι αλλα ο Τασος νομιζει πως ειναι γιατι μοιαζουν... ο Σωτηρης ειναι υπερβολικα done με τον Τασο και ισχυριζεται πως ο Τασος απλα ειναι ερωτευμενος γιατι "καθοσουν μιση ωρα εξω απο την πορτα του και σκεφτοσουν πως να του ζητησεις ζαχαρη, την οποια δεν τρωμε σε αυτο το σπιτι" και "τον παρακολουθουσες με το τηλεσκοποιο που δανειστηκες απο τον ανωμαλο φιλο σου τον Τζιμη" αλλα τι να τον κανει που τον εχει αναγκη αλλα κατα τα αλλα οταν ο Τασος δεν μιλαει για εξωγηινους και τον Βαγγελη ειναι καλοι φιλοι. Ο Σωτηρης ειναι εθισμενος στον φραπε και στις θεωριες συνομοσιας οτι μας ψεκαζουν.

ο Τζιμης ειναι βλαχακι που ηρθε απο την επαρχια στην Αθηνα για να σπουδασει αλλα περναει ολη του την μερα στα σκαλια στο συνταγμα κανοντας skateboard και τρωγοντας mcdolands επισης εχει αγορασει ενα τηλεσκοπιο για την σχολη αστρονομιας που εχει περασει αλλα το χρησημοποιει για να παρακολουθει την απεναντη οταν αλλαζει ρουχα ή οταν κανει μπανιο. Ειναι φιλος με τον Τασο που ειναι απιστευτα done με το ποσο ανωμαλος ειναι ο Τζιμης και τον Ακη που συμετασχει στο να παρακολουθει την απεναντη του Τζιμη. Επισης εχει προσπαθησει τρεις φορες να της κλεψει ενα κοκκινο στρινγκ με καλαμι ψαρεματος, και οι τρεις αποτυχαν αλλα δεν τα παραταει, ο Ακης ακομα γελαει μαζι του. Επισης ενθουσιαζεται παραπανω απο οσο θα επρεπε με τον Σωκρατη που ειναι πλουσιος και παει στο Ντιρι

επισης υπερασπιζεται συνεχεια οτι ειναι straight... well και αν κρινουμε απο την απεναντη, ειναι

Ο Ακης εχει δικο του συγκροτιμα μαζι με τον Μανωλο, ο Ακης νομιζει πως τραγουδαει και παιζει πιανο και ο Μανωλος νομιζει πως γκρατζουναει την κιθαρα και βαραει τα ντραμς, κανενας απο τους δυο δεν εχει ταλεντο ομως συνεχιζουν να πηγαινουν σε καθε audition για talent show και να αποτυγχανουν καθε φορα. Ο Ζωης θελει και αυτος να μπει στο συγκροτιμα τους γιατι ισχυριζεται πως αυτο που τους λειπει ειναι ενας ραπερ ομως οι αλλοι δυο αρνουνται κατηγορηματικα γιατι τον θεωρουν αταλαντο. Στην πραγματικοτητα ο Ζωης ραπαρει καλυτερα απο οσο θα ηλπιζαν οι αλλοι δυο να παιζαν μουσικη. Μια φορα ειχαν κανει μια προβα και ειχαν ζητησει απο τους αλλους να του ακουσουν ολοι τους ειπαν οτι ειναι πολυ κακοι και να σταματησουν αλλα αυτοι το πηραν ως "ειμαστε τοσο καλοι που ειναι παρανομο να παιζουμε" και συνεχιζουν ακαθεκτοι. ΟΙ αλλοι προσπαθησαν και το αντιθετο αλλα δεν πετυχε, ο Διονυσης και ο Σωκρατης ακομα πανε στα live τους με ωτοασπιδες γιατι δεν θελουν να τους απογοητευσουν

Ο Χαραλαμπος ειναι street performer στο συνταγμα, χορευει bboying και τετοια με το ψευδονιμο Χελιδονης, εχει και σελιδα στο facebook, Χελιδονης Official. Το Χελιδονης ηταν ιδεα του Διονυση, καπως τον επεισε οτι ηταν καλη ιδεα να τον λενε Χελιδονη μια μερα που ειχαν παει για ρακομελα, γρηγορα ομως καταλαβε ποσο κακη ιδεα ηταν οποτε απο τοτε φωναζει τον ΔΙονυση, νιονιο, για να απαλυνει τον πονο του. Προσφατα εμφανισηκε ομως ενας αλλος χορευτης που αρχισε να του παιρνει την πελατια με ονομα Dancing John, ο Χαραλαμπος περναει ωρες ατελειωτες στο faceboook stalkαροντας, "ενημερωνομαι για τον ανταγωνισμο" λεει εκεινος, την σελιδα του Dancing John και αναρωτιεται τι καλυτερο εχει ο αλλος απο αυτον "δεν μπορει να ερχεται ο καθε τυχαιος και να παιρνει τον κοσμο που με τοσο κοπο μαζεψα" λεει καθως κανει like ενα απο τα βιντεο του Γιαννη απο ψευτικο λογαριασμο για να μην τον καταλαβει και χανει τις ωρες του προσπαθοντας να βρει τροπους να ανεβει και η δικη του σελιδα τοσο πολυ σε likes. Ο Τζιμης και ο Μανωλο προσπαθουν να τον κανουν να αισθανθει καλυτερα ομως του προτεινουν οτι ισως θα επρεπε να αλλαξει το στυλ του λιγο "ειναι πιο σεξυ οπως και να το κανουμε. NO HOMO" λεει ο Τζιμης και ο Μανωλος του προτεινει να ντυνεται λιγο πιο stylish. Ο Διονυσης επιμενει πως "Ισως φταιει το ονομα που εχεις" και δεν καταλαβαινει γιατι ο Χαραλαμπος ειναι ετοιμος να τον δολοφωνισει καθε φορα.

ο Σωκρατης ειναι ο πλουσιος της παρεας που παει στο Ντιρι, χρωσταει του κοσμου τα μαθηματα αλλα "who cares κοιταξτε αγορασα το Iphone 7 πριν κυκλοφορισει". Επισης ειναι εντελως clueless στο γιατι δεν μπορει να σταυρωσει μια απλη κοπελα οταν σε ολες δειχνει την συλογη του απο πιστωτικες καρτες και τα καναρινια του "Μα θελω μια απλη κοπελα, μια οχι απο τον κυκλο μου" κλαιγεται συνεχεια και ο Ζωης βρισκει την ευκαιρια να τον παει για "shopping therapy" το οποιο θα του εξασφαλισει τουλαχιστον μια καινουρια gucci τσαντα. Ο Βαγγελης του προτεινε οτι ισως θα επρεπε να σταματησει να λεει την φραση "Θες να ερθεις σπιτι μου να δουμε ταινια και να σου δειξω το πουλι μου" και να το αφησει στην ταινια και ισως στις πιστωτικες αλλα ο Σωκρατης επιμενει πως δεν ειναι αυτο το προβλημα. ο Τζιμης του προτεινε να παρει ενα τηλεσκοπειο οπως ο ιδιος "ισως σου φανει χρησιμο στο μελλον", καπως ετσι ο Τζιμης πηρε το καινουριο του πανακριβο τηλεσκοποιο το οποιο δεν χρησημοποιει για την σχολη του

Ο Αυγουστης ειναι τρελος φαν των goin' through και τους ακολουθει σε καθε συναυλια, το ινδαλμα του ειναι ο Νιβο και θελει να του μοιασει αρχιζοντας απο τα καπελα και τις μεγαλες χρυσες αλυσιδες στο λαιμο τις οποιες ολοι επιμενουν πως πρεπει να τις αφησει εξω απο το στυλ του "δεν εισαι μουσικος αστερας" του ειπε μια μερα ο Διονυσης και απαντηση του Αυγουστη ηταν "3 ευρω αμα την παρεις, δεν θα την ξαναφορεσω" ο Διονυσης δεν ξανασυζητησε για την αλυσιδα. Ο Νεκταριος ειναι τρελος φαν των ZN και παρ'ολο που ειναι κολλητοι με τον Αυγουστη συνεχεια μαλωνουν γιατι ισχυριζεται πως "Ρε μαν οι Goin through πουληθηκαν, ενω οι ZN το κραταν αληθινο" και ο Αυγουστης του λεει πως απλα ζηλευει γιατι οι goin' through εχουν αναγνωρισημοτητα ενω οι ZN "τους ακουν μονο κατι τυπακια σαν εσενα που ειναι one hundred years behind να πουμε και δεν εχουν στον ηλιο μοιρα". Παρ'ολα αυτα συνεχιζουν να πηγαινουν σε ολες τις hip hop συναυλιες. Ο Αυγουστης ειχε την φαινη ιδεα να συμετασχουν σε rap battle και ο Νεκταριος συμφωνισε, απο τοτε δεν περνανε ουτε μπροστα απο αυτο το club.

ο Κωσταντινος ειναι φοιτητης μαγειρικης που ειναι over done με τους παντες και εχει προβληματα anger managment, φημες λενε οτι o Χαραλαμπος τον ακουσε μια μερα να μουρμουραει για το πως θα μπορουσε να μαγειρεψει τον Τασο αν ερθει αλλη μια φορα να τον ενοχλησει για τον Βαγγελη που μενει απο κατω. Ο Χαραλαμπος δεν πτοηθηκε και συνεχιζει να πηγαινε στο σπιτι του Κωσταντινου να "ζητιανευει" οπως λεει ο προαναφερθεντας για φαι. Ο Τασος βρισκεται επισης συχνα πικνα στο σπιτι του να τον ζαληζει για το πως ο Βαγγελης πρεπει να ειναι ο χαμενος του αδελφος και οτι ισως θα επρεπε να παει στο παμε πακετο για να σιγουρευτει. Ο Κωσταντινος του ειπε μια μερα "Καλη ορεξη" και οταν ηταν ηδη τα μισα απο τα ντολμαδακια που του ειχε φτιαξει του ειπε "Εφτυσα στο φαι σου". Ο Τασος απο τοτε σιγουρευεται οτι ειναι μπροστα οταν ο Κωσταντινος μαγειρευει. Ο Κωσταντινος ειναι done και με τον Βαγγελη ο οποιος του κατσικωνεται καθε μεσημερι γιατι δεν ξερει να βρασει ουτε ενα αυγο, και ας λεει οτι απλα ο Κωσταντινος μαγειρευει πιο ωραια, και τον πριζει με τον Τασο που δεν τον αφηνει σε ησυχια "Με πηρε τηλεφωνο εχθες το βραδυ να μου πει, Καληνυχτα χαμενε μου αδελφε" ο Κωσταντινος απλα κουνισε το κεφαλι του μουρμουριζοντας "Θα εκανες ωραια γιουβαρλακια αλλα αγαπω την ζωη μου εξω απο την φυλακη". Μια αλλη φορα του ειπε "Το παιδι εχει προβληματα καθοταν μιση ωρα εξω απο την πορτα μου, νομιζει οτι δεν το ξερω αλλα εγω τον εβλεπα απο το ματακι" Ο Κωσταντινος καταριεται την ωρα και την στιγμη που μετακομησε σε αυτη την πολυκατοικια.

Ο Βαγγελης ειναι ενας απλος φοιτητης στην Ασοε ο οποιος περναει τα μεσημερια του στο σπιτι του Κωσταντινου και ευχαριστει τον θεο που δεν χρειαζεται να παραγγελνει καθε μερα σουβλακια καθως ειχε αρχισει να παιρνει και καπόια παραπανω κιλα, καθε μερα σουβλακι δεν χοραγε στα τζιν του. Ο Βαγγελης για κακη του τυχη γνωρισε τον Τασο μια μερα στο σπιτι του Κωσταντινου ο οποιος απο τοτε ειχε παθει "ψυχωση" μαζι του και πιστευει πως ειναι ο χαμενος του αδελφος, οσες φορες και αν προσπαθησε να του πει πως "οχι δεν ειμαστε αδελφια, δεν σε ξερω" η απαντηση του ηταν "με λενε Τασο, τωρα με ξερεις" οποτε απλα σταματησε να προσπαθει. Αλλαξε κινητο για να μην τον ενοχλει ο Τασος ομως τον βρηκε παλι, δεν ξερει πως. Σκεφτηκε να αλλαξει σπιτι αλλα μετα συνειδητοποιεισε οτι "Οπου και να παω θα με ακολουθησει" οποτε απλα τον ανεχεται, πρεπει να παραδεχτει πως οταν δεν μιλαει για εξωγηινους και για το οτι ειναι αδελφια τοτε ειναι καλη παρεα. Ο Κωσταντινος απλα τους λεει πως εχουν ψυχωση ο ενας με τον αλλο και θα επρεπε να περνανε περισσοτερο χρονο μαζι απο το να του κατσικωνονται στο σπιτι λεγοντας ο ενας για τον αλλο. "Νομιζω πως απλα ειστε ερωτευμενοι" τους ειπε μια μερα και οταν και οι δυο αρνηθηκαν ο Κωσταντινος τους εβγαλε μπριζολες λεγοντας "Ειχα καποτε εναν ενοχλητηκε συμφοιτητη, περιεργο τελευταια σταματησε να ερχεται" δεν διαφωνισαν ξανα μαζι του.


End file.
